Overactive Interference
by KagomeKisaragi7
Summary: Every demigod is aware that Aphrodite likes to meddle. One day, she takes it too far. Annabeth must resort to desperate measures that involve amateur seduction.


**Author's Notes: My first ever fic, wrote it a year ago. Hope you enjoy the crappiness!**

* * *

When Annabeth stepped outside her cabin, the first thing she observed was the heat. Running a hand through her tousled bed hair, she yawned and approached the rough stone walls of Cabin #3. Stepping through the doorway, she called "Rise and shine, Seaweed Brain!" The target of her call grunted.

"Get up, now! We have cabin duty, in case you've forgotten."

Percy rolled over.

"Argh, Percy…" Annabeth sighed and plopped down on the edge of his bed. She shook him viciously. "If you're not going to get up, then I'll have to do cabin duty myself!"

"You do that", Percy groaned.

"Hmph." Annabeth stormed away. It's like he's PMSing all over again. Gods, I do not want to go through that a second time…."

Unbeknownst to her, Percy slammed his door shut.

After completing cabin duty in a haze of annoyance(Travis had decided to be extra difficult…), Annabeth flung open Poseidon's cabin door to find a sleeping demigod wrapped in blankets like a caterpillar, snoring loudly.

Annabeth fumed.

Striding over to his bunk, she ripped the comforters off him and bellowed: "Gods Percy, its 10:00 AM, wake up NOW!"

There was no reply, not even a muffled grunt.

"If you wake up, I'll...kiss you!"

"No thanks." Percy flopped over.

Annabeth was befuddled. Usually, he would be out of his bed in an instant if she made that certain offer. "Percy, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, now go away."

Annabeth left. Definitely PMSing.

Later, Annabeth saw Percy talking with Grover. Grover grinned and sauntered into the forest, where Annabeth caught a glimpse of Juniper's bright hair. Percy shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away, whistling. Annabeth advanced toward him and glared furiously. "Why in Athena's name were you such a prick this morning?"

Percy ignored her and walked away. Annabeth was shocked. "Hey, Percy! What is wrong with you?!"

Percy cast her a baleful glance. The other inhabitants of Camp Half Blood were surprised along with Annabeth-usually. their lovers' quarrels ended quickly with severe tickling and a make-up kiss. But Percy actually being angry with Annabeth for an extended period of time? Unheard of.

Annabeth was too surprised and confused to argue with him, so she meandered to the Aphrodite cabin and slumped down on her friend Lina's bed. "Lina, you're the expert, I need some help."

"Yes, what is it, Annabeth?," her friend Lina asked. Annabeth scorned most of the Aphrodite children for their flirtatious and twittering ways, but Lina was solid and down to Earth. At least, as solid as a child of Aphrodite could possibly be.

"Lina, Percy completely ignored me when I tried to wake him up for duty, then he glared at me! Does he not like me anymore?"

Lina blinked thoughtfully. "Maybe someone(*cough*Aphrodite*cough*) meddled with him a bit."

Annabeth scowled. She knew Aphrodite promised to make her love life interesting-and she liked to kibitz with relationships, but why would she make Percy dislike her?

"There's only one possible solution." The corners of Lina's mouth turned up. It appeared like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"What is it?", Annabeth demanded.

Lina smirked. "Easy. Seduce him. He'll be putty in your hands if you actually try."

Annabeth blushed furiously. "No."

"Oh dear, Annabeth...spells grow stronger as more time passes. If you want to break it, unleash your feminine wiles!"

"Fine." Annabeth sighed. "He won't remember this when the spell breaks, will he?"

"Oh, no," Lina assured. He won't remember a thing."

An hour later, Annabeth was ready. She did as Lina said and 'ditched' her Bermudas for short shorts. She refused to put on any strong perfume, but dabbed a little citrusy scent on her wrist. Lina insisted on putting eyeliner on, much to Annabeth's dismay.

She strolled casually into Percy's cabin and closed the door gently. Percy, as expected, was sitting on his bed listening to music.

Up in Olympus, Aphrodite smiled evilly.

Annabeth took a deep breath and approached Percy, who-luckily-was facing away from the door. She bent down and whispered in his ear: "Percy..."

Percy jumped.

Annabeth gulped, then sat on his lap. It was incredibly awkward to do this, but it had to be done.

Percy reddened.

Annabeth tilted her head down and looked up at him through her lashes. She walked her fingers up his chest. "Now, Percy, you've been ignoring me." She exhaled gently. "We can't have that, can we?," she murmured.

Percy turned a shade of burgundy. Why was Annabeth trying to jump his bones? He gaped as Annabeth's orange shirt slipped open to reveal a hint of black lace. *insert nosebleed here*

Annabeth leaned forward.

"Wow, didn't know she had it in her!", Aphrodite said. Artemis and Athena looked furious and disgusted.

A thud resounded through Poseidon's cabin as Annabeth slapped Percy. Hard. "Wake the hell up, Seaweed Brain, I can't take this anymore!"

Percy rubbed his cheek. "Ow, Annabeth, what was that for?"

"Percy? Are you back?!"

Percy looked confused. "Back from what, exactly?

Annabeth collapsed with relief. "Ah, thank the gods..."

"Um, Annabeth, what were you doing?" Percy wiped away his nosebleed.

Annabeth paled. "You….you remember?"

"Every second."

Cabin #3 burst into flames.

* * *

**Author's Note: It was so hard to write this, since Annabeth is a bit(aka a lot) out of character. I hope at least one person laughed a bit ;)**


End file.
